Ditto
|name = Ditto |jname = (メタモン Metamon) |image = Ditto.png |ndex = 132 |evofrom = None |evointo = None |gen = Generation I |pronun = DID-oh |hp = 48 |atk = 48 |def = 48 |satk = 48 |sdef = 48 |spd = 48 |total = 288 |species = Transform Pokémon |type = |height = 1'00" |weight = 8.8 lbs |ability = Limber Imposter |color = Purple |gender = Genderless }} Ditto (Japanese: メタモン Metamon) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Ditto are unique, as their only attack is Transform. They use this attack to copy the stats (except HP), moves (only 5 PP), types, and the appearance of the opponent. Another reason that they are unique is that Ditto can breed with any Pokémon in a Day Care Center regardless of its gender, except other Ditto. Appearance Ditto's appearance is very plain. It is a simple pinkish purple, amorphous blob, with two smalls dots as eyes and a long, curved mouth. Though it's appearance can be changed via Transform. A shiny Ditto is blue as opposed to the normal purple. Ditto's cry is also known to be the same as Poliwag's in the game series. In the anime Ditto's first appearance was in IL037, where in a Trainer named Duplica owned one. Game info Game locations |pokemon=Ditto |redblue=Routes 13, 14, 15, 23, Cerulean Cave| |rbrarity=Common |yellow=Pokémon Mansion, Cerulean Cave| |yrarity=Uncommon |goldsilver=Routes 34, 35| and in Cerulean Cave |gsrarity=Common |crystal=Routes 34 and 35 |crarity=Common |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Desert Underpass |erarity=Common |fireredleafgreen=Routes 13, 14, 15, Pokémon Mansion, Cerulean Cave |frlgrarity=Uncommon |diamondpearl=Route 218 (Pokéradar) |dprarity=Rare |platinum=Trophy Garden |ptrarity=Rare |heartgoldsoulsilver=Routes 34, 35, and 47 |hgssrarity=Uncommon, Swarm| |blackwhite=Giant Chasm |bwrarity=Rare |black2white2=Giant Chasm |b2w2rarity=Rare }} Side game locations |Pokemon=Ditto |Snap=Cave |Channel=Bus Stop |Trozei=Everywhere |PMD1=Frosty Forest (4F-9F) Fiery Field (10F, 20F) Buried Relic (16F-34F) Wish Cave (53F-64F) Joyous Tower (53F-64F) Oddity Cave (B1F-B15F) |PMD2=Sky Stairway (1F-49F) |Rumble=Silent Forest Windy Prairie‎ Rocky Cave Fiery Furnace Bright Beach Eternal Tower }} Pokédex entries |redblue=Capable of copying an enemy's genetic code to instantly transform itself into a duplicate of the enemy. |yellow=When it spots an enemy, its body transforms into an almost perfect copy of its opponent. |gold=It can transform into anything. When it sleeps, it changes into a stone to avoid being attacked. |silver=Its transformation ability is perfect. However, if it is made to laugh, it can't maintain its disguise. |crystal=When it encounters another Ditto, it will move faster than normal to duplicate that opponent exactly. |ruby=Ditto rearranges its cell structure to transform itself into other shapes. However, if it tries to transform itself into something by relying on its memory, this Pokémon manages to get details wrong. |sapphire=Ditto rearranges its cell structure to transform itself into other shapes. However, if it tries to transform itself into something by relying on its memory, this Pokémon manages to get details wrong. |emerald=A Ditto rearranges its cell structure to transform itself. However, if it tries to change based on its memory, it will get details wrong. |firered=It can freely recombine its own cellular structure to transform into other life-forms. |leafgreen=Capable of copying an opponent's genetic code to instantly transform itself into a duplicate of the enemy. |diamond=It has the ability to reconstitute its entire cellular structure to transform into whatever it sees. |pearl=It has the ability to reconstitute its entire cellular structure to transform into whatever it sees. |platinum=It has the ability to reconstitute its entire cellular structure to transform into whatever it sees. |heartgold=It can transform into anything. When it sleeps, it changes into a stone to avoid being attacked. |soulsilver=Its transformation ability is perfect. However, if it is made to laugh, it can't maintain its disguise. |black=It has the ability to reconstitute its entire cellular structure to transform into whatever it sees. |white=It has the ability to reconstitute its entire cellular structure to transform into whatever it sees. |black 2=It has the ability to reconstitute its entire cellular structure to transform into whatever it sees. |white 2=It has the ability to reconstitute its entire cellular structure to transform into whatever it sees. }} Learnset Generation I Generation II Generation III Generation IV Generation V }} | }} }} Trivia *Ditto's cry is similar to Poliwag's. *Ditto makes an appearance in Super Smash Bros. Melee. *In Generation IV, it's possible, by glitch, for Ditto to learn copied moves permanently by transforming into a Pokémon which knows Rage. *If a Ditto battles a Ditto, they will both use Transform and it will restore the PP every time so the battle will never end. *Due to Ditto being able to Transform, Ditto is capable of breeding with any Pokémon capable of breeding and is the only Pokémon that can breed with genderless Pokémon that can breed such as Magneton and Manaphy, however all eggs recieved using this method will always hatch into the lowest evolutionary form of the other Pokémon regardless of the other Pokémon's gender (or Phione in the case of Manaphy). *Ditto can be only paralyzed when in the transformed mode. *Ditto is one of the few Pokémon thats name is an actual word. **Ditto's dictionary definition is "to duplicate". *Ditto is sometimes thought to be a failed attempt at cloning Mew. This is because they're both genderless, weigh 8.8 lbs., have similar base stats, are the only known Pokemon to have the ability to use the move Transform and have the same normal (pink) and shiny (blue) colours, however another theory for this is because Mew is supposed to be the Ancestor of all Pokemon therefore passed these traits onto Ditto. **In Pokemon Red, Ditto is also found in the lab that Mewtwo experimentation is being done, the Pokémon mansion. Category:Normal Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:No-Evolution Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Body style 01 Pokémon Category:Ditto group Pokémon